


A Serious Problem

by Mister_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel, Come Eating, Feral Behavior, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Light Spanking, M/M, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Rimming, Shy Gabriel (Supernatural), Slut Shaming, Top Sam Winchester, Virgin Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Castiel/pseuds/Mister_Castiel
Summary: Sam's coworker drunkenly admits to him that he's a virgin and whines of how he's in need of a good pounding. Sam immediately offers his help with this very serious problem.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	A Serious Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it isn't my first time writing, it's my first time posting it somewhere and I've got a lot to learn still.  
> I checked it a million times but if something is still wrong, please tell me :)
> 
> Enjoy! ❤

"Hi, Gabe." Sam smiled down at the tiny, chubby alpha. He flushed a little and shyly waved. Sam took his hand and kissed his knuckles before covering it with his own. "Come on in, baby." He set a hand on the alpha's lower back and nudged him inside.

Gabriel was his cute coworker. He was 32 and had never fucked anyone. People thought he was a loser, but not Sam, Sam thought it was all really adorable. Gabriel was a gay alpha and a frail one at that. Alpha's tended to be rough with each other during intercourse. He understood how this could spook Gabriel.

Sam wasn't a gentle alpha when it came to fucking submissives, not at all, but he'd make an exception for this cute man. Besides, if he was lucky, he'd get a boyfriend out of this. It was one of the reasons he'd accepted to do this, as of contrary to his coworkers who had awkwardly shuffled away and still assessed Gabriel with weird looks whenever they saw him.

Gabriel sat down on his bed and looked up at Sam, his pretty eyes wide and his cheeks pink.

"How do we do this?"

"Get on your knees with your butt up." Gabriel blushed again but did as he was told after stripping his shirts. Sam crawled behind him and brought the alpha's bottom closer so he could rub against it. Gabe squeaked in surprise and blushed.

"You feel big." He whimpered. Sam stroked his hips up and down and leaned over him to kiss the top of his head.

"I kind of am." He smiled against his blonde hair. "But as I said, don't worry, I'll be gentle." He moved his hands to that cute butt again and gently smacked one cheek.

Sam patted his butt lovingly and removed their shoes, then teased Gabriel's toes for having cute socks.

Sam lowered Gabriel's pants and pressed his mouth to his thigh and sucked on it, leaving hickeys and giving it a couple of kisses. Gabriel shivered.

"Go on." Sam smiled and pulled down his underwear, dropping it along with his pants on the floor. Sam separated Gabriel's knees and reached between his legs to grip his dick. The small alpha squeaked quietly and tears swelled on his eyes.

Another reason why he couldn't have sex. His penis was small. Even as a bottom, it was unattractive for an alpha to have such pathetic genitalia. Sam didn't think so and pressed a kiss to the small length and to his plump balls. Gabe squealed loudly and whimpered.

"So cute." Sam smiled and gave a light squeeze to Gabriel's cock before moving both of his hands to his cheeks and spreading them.

"D--does it look nice?"

"Baby, you don't even know." Sam chuckled and buried his face against his hole, taking in the powerful scent of alpha where it was strongest. Gabe shifted until Sam's lips were pressed against his hole. The alpha smiled against it and started lapping at it, poking it with his tongue to just barely get the tip in and quickly pulling back and continuing to torture the submissive with small sucks and licks to the outside of his hole and perineum.

"Saaam..." Gabe panted. Sam pulled off with a kiss and rubbed his hips.

"I want to fuck you so bad," Sam mumbled and patted his pockets until he found the lube package he'd bought just for this. "But we'll need to wait a little longer."

"Why?" He whimpered. Sam smiled and patted his cheek.

"I don't want to hurt you, sweet thing." Sam warmed the lube on his fingers before poking Gabe's hole with his pointer finger. "This will feel weird, but relax and it'll feel so good." He slowly eased one inside.

Gabriel whined, squirmed and clenched. Taking in the weird feeling of being penetrated. Sam rubbed the alpha's inner walls slowly, enjoying the warmth and dampness of his ass as Gabriel got comfortable.

"How do you feel?"

"Ah... It's... It's nice." He blushed. Sam hummed and slid the rest of his finger inside, smirking when Gabriel squealed. "It's in so deep!" Sam laughed and got a little more lube on his fingers.

"Baby, that's not even close to deep." Sam nudged another finger inside slowly.

He had Gabriel reduced to a moaning mess by the time he slipped his fifth finger inside. He gently tilted Gabriel's butt a little and roughly started ramming his fingers in and out. Gabriel screamed and cried a little, weakly pushing back.

"Feels good, baby?"

"Yeah..."

"Good." Sam pressed his fingers down on the alpha's prostate, making him growl in surprise. "Aw, sweetie, that's really hot." Sam smiled, smacking Gabriel's ass to hear him growl again. Sam didn't even know the little alpha could growl! "Good boy, baby." Sam pulled his fingers out and admired the gape of his hole before it squeezed closed.

He sat up a little straighter and pulled out his cock. He pressed it between Gabe's cheeks and held tight onto them, then slowly rocked between them, the wet glide of his cock making the tip barely poke Gabriel's needy hole with each slow drag.

"You are so big." Gabe whimpered. Sam kissed his neck and pulled off to cover his cock with lube.

"I know. Relax, baby boy, it'll feel so good. I'll fuck you so hard you'll feel it for weeks. How does that sound?" Gabriel needily pushed back. "Good baby." He cooed and shuffled back, using Gabriel's ass as support as he slid inside in a single thrust. Gabe whined and cried a little, tears making a small puddle on the bed. "You okay? I can pull out."

"No! It's just... I dunno, it's in so, so deep. It scared me." Gabriel mumbled. "I'm dumb."

"No, sweetie." Sam groaned, leaning over his coworker to hold his hands and press their cheeks together. "It's your first time, sweet boy, of course you're scared." Sam gently kissed him. "Relax, love." Sam took Gabriel's hand and wrapped it around his own hard, leaking dick. "Play with yourself until you can only feel pleasure, then, I'll make you feel overwhelmed with it," Gabe whined and did as he was told, slowly jacking himself off until he stopped crying.

The alpha was now harshly panting and weakly rocking into his fist, also trying to fuck himself back on Sam's cock.

Sam smacked his ass hard, pulling a squeal from the smaller alpha and making him stop his movements. After a few seconds of stunned silence, Gabriel growled.

"That's what I like to hear." Sam chuckled, roughly smacking him again as he started fucking him. Gabriel growled louder this time, his eyes glowing a dangerous alpha red, and this hands tightening on the sheets. Sam roughly pounded the small alpha, making sure their pelvises smacked together loudly, keeping Gabriel in his feral zone.

Sam smiled down at his tiny alpha, watching with a smirk how angry he was but feeling too much pleasure to act on it. The feral alpha had his fangs out, his large canines poking cutely out of his mouth as he bit the pillows. His claws ripping Sam's blankets. Sam snuggled the alpha just to hear his hot threatening growl.

Sam rubbed the alpha's tummy before lowering his hand down to the alpha's cock. Gabriel reacted angrily and clamped his hand to Sam's wrist. Sam smirked and made little effort to pull his hand out of the other alpha's grip. It didn't hurt one bit.

Sam nuzzled behind his ear before letting his own feral side out, growling deep into his ear and biting hard on it with his sharp teeth.

"You little whore." He growled. Gabriel mewled submissively and let go of Sam's hand, angrily fisting the pillows and ripping them apart with his teeth. Sam smiled and returned to normal, rubbing Gabe's back up and down lovingly. "You okay?" Gabriel growled angrily and ripped open the mattress with his claws. He had accepted he was gonna be Sam's bitch, but he was still mad about it regardless. Sam kissed the top of his head and shifted his angle a little. With the new angle, he hit the alpha's prostate with each thrust. It made Gabriel squeal and let out cute, but not very alpha-like, noises.

The cute alpha was drooling and panting like a little bitch. Sam was sure that if they still had tails like their ancestors, Gabriel would be wagging it non-stop. Gabe started shifting back to normal the harder he was fucked, screaming into the bed as he uselessly struggled under Sam's weight.

Sam let go of Gabriel's arms to brace himself on his hips. The submissive's hand shot down to his cock and roughly started stroking it.

"S--Sam..." He groaned, playing with his knot. "I wanna cum. A--and I want..." He panted, short of breath as he trembled. "I want you..." Gabriel gasped sharply as Sam thrust in deeper.

"Want my knot, baby?"

"Yeah!" He screamed and continued panting, humping his own fist clumsily. Sam held his hips tight and delivered hard, bruising thrusts against the alpha's prostate, making him let out a scream as he coated his fist, belly, and chest in thick ropes of cum. Sam slowed down his pace a little but maintained the roughness.

He pressed his cheek against Gabriel's back and listened to his squeaky, slightly pained moans. Sam groaned deep in his throat and popped his knot inside the alpha, pumping him with cum. He weakly thrust a little to milk his knot, then collapsed on top of his coworker.

Sam pressed his nose to Gabriel's damp hair and mumbled. "Did you like that, sweet boy?"

"Yeah." Said sweet boy yawned. Sam wrapped his arms around him and kissed his shoulders. "I... I don't think I'll walk again." He whined. Sam chuckled and kissed him.

"I'll carry you." Sam gathered Gabriel on his arms and shifted them onto their sides. Gabe whimpered as Sam came again, making him feel stuffed. Sam rubbed his cum-covered chest, focusing on his nipples.

"Ew, what are you doing?"

"Don't 'ew' me, slut," Sam growled into Gabe's neck, making him shut up and let Sam use his body. Sam pinched his nipples, making him squeak in confusion. Sam kept pulling and pinching until Gabriel had another orgasm. Then he hugged him and rubbed his tummy up and down soothingly. Gabe pillowed his head on Sam's strong arm and sighed.

"Sorry about... your stuff. That's never happened to me before..."

"It's okay, baby." Sam kissed his ear. "It's normal for pretty alphas like you to go a little wild when they're being fucked." Gabe blushed at being called pretty and then more at Sam's bluntness.

"So... What now?" Sam laughed and gripped his leg, making him spread it to he could look down at their joined bodies. He set his leg down and stroked the hair there and the soft fat.

"We wait until this goes down."

"N--not that." He blushed. "D--do you think I'll ever get laid again? I'm still a loser, even if I'm not a virgin anymore."

"You're not a loser! And even then, I'm still here, and I could never resist if you told me to fuck you again." Gabriel giggled cutely, looking away.

"What does this make us? Friends with benefits?"

"It's whatever you want it to be, baby," Sam mumbled and tucked Gabriel's head under his chin. Gabe shyly played with a loose thread on the destroyed blanket and remained quiet for a few minutes. Sam rested happily against him and closed his eyes. His knot had at least another 20 minutes before going down.

"Sam? Can I say something?"

"Of course."

"I--I... Uh... I really, really like you! I'm not saying it because you fucked me and I'm hormonal or whatever. You've always been nice to me, and you're really hot... I know you're just doing this as a friend but--"

"Shh..." Sam shushed the rambling alpha and held him until he relaxed. He pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and smiled. "You like me?"

"Y--yeah."

"Good, because I like you, too." Sam smiled. "I've wanted to fuck you so bad ever since I first saw you. I thought you were the cutest, most beautiful alpha I had ever seen. With that cute smile, the tight pants, and delicious scent... when you said you were a virgin... I couldn't help volunteering to help you out with that. I don't regret it one bit." Sam kissed the stunned alpha's cheek. "So, if you wanna be more than friends, I'll gladly accept." Gabriel whimpered and clung to him, shakily kissing him over and over. Sam smiled and kissed back, pushing him down on the bed to keep him nice and submissive.

"Um, this is gonna sound dumb but you're my first boyfriend as well."

"No way." He smiled brightly. "I love that." Gabriel giggled cutely, making Sam kiss him. "You are so cute."

"I'm an alpha. I'm not cute." He pouted cutely.

"You can be pretty hot, too... But most of the time you're freaking adorable." Sam kissed his pouting baby of an alpha, then backed off to pull his knot out of Gabriel. The alpha whined loudly and pouted some more, not liking the feeling of not having a large cock inside stretching him.

Sam ignored him and got wipes to clean them both up. Sam smiled when he saw Gabe poking his own hole, pushing out cum and dipping his fingers in it curiously.

"You like it?" Gabriel jumped at his voice, then giggled, pushing his cum-coated fingers into his mouth. Sam groaned and crawled up the bed, starting to wipe Gabriel's chest and belly off cum. "Keep doing that and I'll fuck you again."

"Mmh... Maybe that's what I want."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE if you have any title suggestions I'll be happy to listen to them because oh my god, that is an awful title. Titles aren't my thing. I finished setting up everything but the title and died for 10 minutes before slapping that there and yeah...  
> Characters might be a bit OOC, sorry about that.  
> English isn't my first language and I learned it all by myself over the past 6ish-something years, please be patient with me :')


End file.
